Wave 103
thumb Wave 103 — радиостанция в Grand Theft Auto: Vice City и Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Ведущим радиостанции является диджей Адам Фёрст, озвученный британским актёром Джейми Кэнфилдом. В 1984 году вместе с ним работала диджей Триш Камден. Основные жанры музыки — новая волна и синти-поп. Является «любимой» радиостанцией банды Акулы, всегда играющей в их автомобилях. Название Wave 103 происходит от реально существующей станции Wave 102 из шотландского города Данди, где родился один из дизайнеров Rockstar North. По другой версии, это производная от жанра транслируемой станцией музыки — New Wave. thumb|Диджей [[Адам Фёрст]] Трек-лист ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' * Frankie Goes to Hollywood — "Two Tribes" (1984) * Sigue Sigue Sputnik — "Love Missile F1-11" (1986) * Gary Numan — "Cars" (1979) * The Human League — "(Keep Feeling) Fascination" (1983) * Blondie — "Atomic" (1980) * Nena — "99 Luftballons" (1983) * Kim Wilde — "Kids in America" (1981) * Tears for Fears — "Pale Shelter" (1982) * Corey Hart — "Sunglasses at Night" (1984) * ABC — "Poison Arrow" (1982) * A Flock of Seagulls — "I Ran (So Far Away)" (1982) * The Psychedelic Furs — "Love My Way" (1982) * Animotion — "Obsession" (1985) * Spandau Ballet — "Gold" (1983) * Thomas Dolby — "Hyperactive!" (1984) * Romeo Void — "Never Say Never" (1982) ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' * The Human League — "Love Action (I Believe in Love)]]" (1981) * Thompson Twins — "Love on Your Side" (1983) * Depeche Mode — "Everything Counts" (1983) * Blondie — "Heart of Glass" (1979) * Frankie Goes to Hollywood — "Relax" (1983) * ABC — "(How to Be a) Millionaire" (1984) * New Order — "Blue Monday" (1983) * Japan — "Quiet Life" (1979) * Kajagoogoo — "Too Shy" (1983) * Heaven 17 — "Penthouse and Pavement" (1981) * Berlin — "Sex, (I'm A...)" (1982) (отсутствует в европейской версии игры) * Howard Jones — "Like to Get to Know You Well" (1984) * The Cure — "A Forest" (1980) * A Flock of Seagulls — "Space Age Love Song" (1982) * Yazoo — "Don't Go" (1982) Видео GTA Vice City Трек-лист Файл:GTA Vice City - Wave 103 Frankie Goes to Hollywood - "Two Tribes" Файл:GTA Vice City - Wave 103 Sigue Sigue Sputnik - "Love Missile F1-11" Файл:GTA Vice City - Wave 103 Gary Numan - "Cars" Файл:GTA Vice City - Wave 103 The Human League - "(Keep Feeling) Fascination" Файл:GTA Vice City - Wave 103 Blondie - "Atomic" Файл:GTA Vice City - Wave 103 Nena - "99 Luftballons" Файл:GTA Vice City - Wave 103 Kim Wilde - "Kids in America" Файл:GTA Vice City - Wave 103 Tears for Fears - "Pale Shelter" Файл:GTA Vice City - Wave 103 Corey Hart - "Sunglasses at Night" Файл:GTA Vice City - Wave 103 ABC - "Poison Arrow" Файл:GTA Vice City - Wave 103 A Flock of Seagulls - "I Ran (So Far Away)" Файл:GTA Vice City - Wave 103 The Psychedelic Furs - "Love My Way" Файл:GTA Vice City - Wave 103 Animotion - "Obsession" Файл:GTA Vice City - Wave 103 Spandau Ballet - "Gold" Файл:GTA Vice City - Wave 103 Thomas Dolby - "Hyperactive!" Файл:GTA Vice City - Wave 103 Romeo Void - "Never Say Never" Радио полностью Файл:GTA Vice City - Wave 103 (Rev. 2) Full radio de:Wave 103 en:Wave 103 es:Wave 103 pl:Wave 103 pt:Wave 103 Категория:Радиостанции Категория:Радиостанции в GTA Vice City Категория:Радиостанции в GTA Vice City Stories